Hard Drive
by RedFox09
Summary: A Metal SonicxShadow Android 266 lemon oneshot. Not meant to be taken seriously. If you don't know the pairing, please read The Only Use for a Broken Machine. yaoi M/M robot lemon oneshot


Slate-gray clouds hung low and stagnant in the midnight sky overhead, lit up by the bright stadium-like lights that illuminated the outside area. The stray vapors didn't seem quite so far away as usual when you were seated comfortably about 55.6753 feet above ground level. A serene breeze ruffled the unkempt, overgrown foliage that surrounded Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's base of operations, and often threatened to extend its territory and grow right onto it, ensnaring the steel with infuriating tangles of vines and branches.

What a nightmare that would be—to have your home trapped and intruded by _life_ of all things.

The colossal structure was, as always, hustling and bustling with the noise of thousands of laboring mechanisms, but was somewhat more quiet around this time, in order to allow the head scientist sleep or concentration for plotting—whichever he happened to need at the time, depending on the current situation and hedgehog and/or chaos emerald-related circumstances. By now, the newest copy of Hyper Metal Sonic mused as the end of his west wing sentry duty shift neared, he should be heading off to bed soon. He inwardly focused on the built-in software that let him know exactly what time it was-no matter where on Mobius he happened to be-in a manner similar to a kindergartener waiting for the 3:30 bell that released them from their educational "prison."

'_3… 2… 1…' _the robot anticipated the call that would surely come through his built-in communicator.

And it did.

"Metal," Robotnik's scratchy, less-than-appealing voice emitted from the miniscule speakers hidden behind the robot's metallic, mouthless muzzle, "your shift's over. Let Shadow Android 562 take over until 10 AM and tell him not to call me unless it's a REAL emergency this time!" the above-middle-aged robotics expert boomed, still irritated from having been woken up the previous night because the above-mentioned Shadow Android "thought he saw a small plane go by that looked kinda like the Tornado."

"Yes sir," the Sonic look-alike answered from the same speakers as per standard protocol, using his rather recently-added speech-enabling software to do so, his "voice" identical to his counterparts' with the exception of sounding a little more like T-Pain, just before the transmission ended with a click.

'_Perfect.'_ He would've smirked if he had lips to do so. It had been weeks since both he and Shadow Android 266 were off-duty at the same time long enough to see each other, and since the _real_ Sonic and Shadow had shared a rather lengthy intimate session 2 nights ago—and their robot counterparts' identical "minds" were linked with theirs—every Sonic and/or Shadow-based robot had needed to get off with one another too, as they were fully capable of feeling every emotion the real hedgehogs could, including sexual frustration (although it was much more dangerous to cross an on-edge and needy death machine with loaded rocket launchers for arms than an on-edge and needy furry in most cases).

Unfortunately, every one of them was set on a work schedule performing odd jobs around the base when their fighting services weren't needed, and since none of them had a need for sleep, their shifts were always inhumanely long and hardly allowed enough time in between to do much of anything with anyone else _and_ recharge their batteries before the next shift. And that wasn't even considering how sporadic and irregular the whole operation was, or how lucky you'd have to be to spend any free time with any single robot in particular while they weren't on duty.

And of course, anyone who refused to do as they were told would be sent straight to the meltdown chamber, because rebellion was known by all to be a very contagious and fatal threat to Dr. Robotnik's authority.

'_But tonight 266 is all mine,' _Metal suppressed an electronic chuckle, letting the overpowered jet engine on his back ease the 50+ foot jump down the paved ground, stirring up the dust and leaves that littered it. Sticking the effortless landing, he proceeded toward the main door leading to the inside of the base's west wing, passing 562 on the way.

"Queeny says to shut up and not call him this time," the now-giddy robot jeered, always taking any chance he could get to mess with a Shadow Android, just as the real Sonic would do to the real Shadow, while at the same time taking the rare opportunity to show outright disrespect to his "master" without any severe consequences.

"Stupid outdated heap of scraps…" the spring green-streaked Shadow Android muttered just loud enough to hear without casting so much as a glance toward the subject of his insults.

"Hey! I was manufactured in 2008!" Metal protested, not actually offended by the name-calling, stomping back in the direction he'd come from, making a point of blocking 562's path just to inconvenience him.

"Exactly," the newer of the two smirked, flashing his faux fangs, before promptly walking around the blue droid and continuing on his way.

"Kids these days…" Metal made a noise as close to a bogus sigh as he could, just loud enough for the other to hear, rolling his bright red eyes to one side of his screen, placing both hands on his nonexistent hips, head shaking in a show of mock disappointment. Figuring that getting to 266 right away was 85.9% more important than seeing 562's reaction, he spun back around and headed inside.

The clanking noises his feet made with each step once inside were lost among various clangs, whirrs and buzzes as countless varieties of members of his own mechanical "species" busied themselves with their work, the white and red lights overhead gleaming off their moving steel cases. Whether they were walking, rolling, or hovering to and fro, constructing or dismantling other robots on assembly lines, welding broken pipes and such, making out in a not-so-secluded corner, sparring in practice fights, or carrying their malfunctioning coworkers to be melted down and remade, no matter what room or hallway anyone happened to be in, nearly everyone in the base was always busy with something when they weren't in their closet-like "rooms" to charge while in power-save, commonly referred to as "sleep mode" or "standby."

'_I know _I'm _not sleeping tonight,' _Metal increased his pace, weaving between other robots of all shapes and sizes, fixed on reaching his destination as fast as possible.

After making several nearly untraceable turns through several hallways, he finally came to the Main Elevator System, as everyone called it. It was a massive cylindrical pillar of rather large elevators in the center of a circular room at the core of the base, with many hallways leading to and from it on each floor. The elevators were the robots' preferred method of travel throughout the base, as they had range of every single floor of the base, and oftentimes one could drain themselves of their entire battery supply by trying to take the stairs from their current position to their destination, especially considering all the robots' rooms were on the lowest 5 underground floors, while most of them worked on the higher floors.

As such, there were always long lines for each of the elevators.

Struggling to keep himself from fidgeting like a human child, Metal Sonic circled around the entire transportation apparatus and took up the end of the shortest line he could find, which consisted of an estimated 47 robots in waiting.

This was one of the times Metal hated having the exact same personality as Sonic, including his impatience. Before long he found his artificial thoughts wandering off to the reward he would get for waiting in the impossibly long line.

Shadow Android #266.

He was so oddly unlike any other Shadow Android Metal had met thus far. He wasn't cocky and stuck-up, he didn't have a "lone wolf" attitude, he never gave anyone the cold shoulder, and he wasn't a total prick like all the others, presumably due to some sort of connection failure that kept him from acting much like the real Shadow. Instead, he was a fun, kindhearted and selfless robot in general, though he was a little pessimistic.

But God was he good at sex.

He had all the good traits the real Shadow had and none of the bad ones. He had the same amount of experience (technically), the same soft fur (even though it was fake), the same perfect ass (though it had an outlet in it designed for gay robot sex instead of a hole for crap to pass though), everything about his physique was impeccable, and due to having a less arrogant nature, he wasn't nearly as overbearing and rough, and he was even willing to play bottom every now and then.

And then there was his plug.

His huge, thick, magnetized, high-voltage, nearly A/C adapter-sized…

"Uh, Metal?" Mecha Sonic's deeper, more monotone voice shattered his train of thought from behind and violently murdered all the innocent vacationing furry families riding it.

"Whuh?" The somewhat more advanced robot suddenly noticed an empty, open-door elevator right in front of him.

"You're holding up the line."

"Right… Sorry…"

After a brief elevator ride of shame and unbearable Taylor Swift music, the mechanized death weapon arrived on floor B25, which housed all the combat robots' storage rooms.

These five nearly identical floors each consisted of a single, straightforward, poorly lit hallway of closely-knit closet-like storage spaces each. Every "room" had its owner's name printed across the front in plain red manuscript, and contained nothing within except a single outlet in the wall, and a few small boxes of extra batteries and ammo on the floor, with just enough space for two large robots to be inside one at a time with a mediocre amount of elbow space. A machine the size of a Sonic-based combat bot or a Shadow Android, however, had a good amount of room by a robot's standards, especially Eggmans' creations, as they were essentially made to serve as lowly slaves. Yes, the rooms were just big enough for them.

They certainly had plenty of room for sex, at least.

Making his way down the unrealistically long hallway toward 266's room, Metal once again let his mind wander back to that very subject. He internally pulled up video-recorded memories of a few of their previous encounters, letting images of a bent-over 266, 266 with a hand wrapped around Metal's own plug, and other various profane scenes and images briefly flash across his vision while still making sure he didn't pass his destination by accident. Just thinking about it, the experienced fighting machine began to feel himself magnetize under the navy blue case covering his crotch area…

'_God I really need this…'_

Finally he reached the door that was labeled: "SHADOW ANDROID #266" and made haste to knock on it loudly.

"Who is it~?" a voice precisely identical to Shadow's came from inside, albeit using a mock sing-song tone that did everything in its power to mismatch itself.

"It's your little blue laptop," Metal droned, folding his arms, foot tapping impatiently in a series of obnoxious _clanks _even as he cracked one of the oldest and most groan-inducing sexual puns known to robot kind_._ "Lemme in."

With a _click_ and a _chuk_, the somewhat rusted, locker room-reminiscent door opened up to reveal a machine that exactly resembled Shadow the Hedgehog, with the exception that sky blue replaced the red, leaning with one shoulder against the doorway, arms folded across the patch of cottony faux fur amidst his chest, the dim orangeish light from inside the room illuminating his silky coat of fur in a rather romantic way, a fond and playful smirk stretched across his tan muzzle.

"Hey there," he greeted his partner, eyes bright with enthusiasm. "You sound eager."

"That's because I am, and I don't have to hang my head to say it," Metal retorted, pushing past him to enter the rather small and utterly bland, empty room, pulling the door shut behind him. He then leaned back against the wall opposite the door, folding his arms, making only the bottom halves of his eye pupils light up, so they appeared half-lidded. "After all, who in their right mind wouldn't look forward to doing this with you?"

"If you say so," 266 reluctantly took the compliment, approaching his needy coworker with a small shrug of the shoulders and a twitch of the ear.

Sky blue-streaked arms snaked around navy blue chrome, and a pink tongue dragged over a stainless steel muzzle, trailing fake spit on it. Its owner shuddered in anticipation, his advanced artificial nerve hardware allowing him to receive pleasure from this, deeply wishing he could return these oral treatments. Instead, he wrapped his arms around 266's quilled back, pulling their bodies closer together, his clawed fingers subtly digging into ebony fur. Each machine had one of the others' legs in between their own as 266 continued to plant firm kisses and licks all over Metal's muzzle, detecting a faint magnetic disturbance growing down below. Their muzzles parted for a moment as the robotic version of Shadow swiped his pink tongue over his lips and inquired,

"You really are eager, huh?"

Metal nodded in reply, reaching one hand down to take a tight grasp of his partner's left butt cheek. When he got a husky groan in response, he proceeded to knead the rounded lump, repeatedly alternating between rubs and squeezes, taking great care not to harm him with his claws, knowing full well his victim was getting off on the static caused by the friction.

This didn't last long, though. Soon 266 took more initiative and firmly grasped Metal's right inner thigh, relishing the feeling of his hand being magnetically pulled toward the area adjacent to it. In response, the navy blue death machine emitted a groaning sound similar to grinding, rusted steel, his grip on the other's rear loosening. The offending hand then began to rub against the casing over his plug, the friction and static only strengthening its magnetic pull. Metal stifled a loud moan that threatened to conquer his speakers, his needs finally being filled.

He rubbed and gripped 266's hips, pulling them closer to his own. This task was made much easier by the magnetic attraction between their bodies, which resonated in their nerve systems to create intense pleasure, especially between their thighs. 266's moans matched Metal's as he ground and bucked his hips more forcefully against his partner's, a faint blush tinting his tan cheeks toward a pinker hue. Even still, they both needed more of that amazing feeling, more of each other, above anything else in the universe.

With a powerful shove, 266 managed to pull his hips away from Metal's, only to have his hand replace them. Though it wasn't easy with his fingers being weighed down by magnetism, he managed to tug off the small piece of navy blue casing that concealed a thick, standard-shaped plug, which instantly stuck to his hand by the prongs, making Metal moan. The latter repeated this action on the slightly newer robot, and then wrapped his hand around the thicker plug's 7-inch wire, rubbing it up and down, and occasionally teasing the prongs with his pointed fingertips, eliciting several husky groans of pleasure on the Shadow Android's part. At the same time, the latter was tugging at the case covering the outlet located just below the former's back and above his thighs.

Once it was removed and discarded on the floor, the older mecha was turned about by the shoulders and gently pressed against the wall, and had to turn his head to the side to prevent any scratches from the wall damaging his screen. After inserting his own extension into an outlet in the wall with a groan, he placed both palms against the cold surface, standing with both legs apart, distantly staring into his lover's sky blue eyes out of the corner of his screen. The more lifelike Robian stood close behind him, both legs between his, having to put real effort into keeping his hips detached from the set of hips before him. Instead, he took hold of his own plug and held it just barely apart from the outlet it cried out for, the prongs tingling.

"Ready?" he felt it appropriate to confirm this.

"If I wasn't ready for you to fuck me, would I be up against the wall with my legs apart and my plug in an outlet?"

"… Good point."

With that brief exchange, the prongs of his needy appendage were roughly forced inside Metal's tight outlet, and a mass wave of pleasure overtook both their systems, making them simultaneously cry out in bliss. The connection ensured a steady stream of increasing pleasure throughout their entire bodies that caused both of them to overheat just slightly, and even made the newer one sweat, though it was really only artificially produced beads of liquid. They ceaselessly moaned one another's names, unable to keep themselves still. 266 wrapped his arms around Metal's chrome and pushed his own onyx body against the blue one, pressing him more firmly against the cold, flat wall, while the latter's claws scraped at the same surface helplessly.

Only able to focus on their passionate act, their other senses malfunctioned minutely or shut themselves off altogether. Their vision, especially Metal's, became warped and kept cutting to black or static. Before much longer, small sparks began to sputter from both outlets currently being used, and nothing could be heard save for both mechas' screams of torturous bliss. The unrelentingly intense pleasure-inducing static and magnetism were building up to drive both of them to their limits…

And then time itself stopped moving for just a few precious milliseconds.

With two final screams, both Robians' shuddering bodies were overtaken by pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Huge sparks shot out of both their plugs and scattered out onto the floor, their brilliant glow only visible for a brief moment. Exhausted from their orgasm, they both collapsed, one atop the other, their plugs' connection forced to break from this sudden movement. For a few moment, the only sound in the room was 266's heavy panting.

"That was… amazing…" 266 breathed between pants, shifting slightly atop his partner to make himself more comfortable, as it was likely they would by lying like this for some time.

"Yeah…" Metal agreed with a weak nod of the head, still coming down from his high, automatically preparing to go into power save since he'd just used so much of his energy.

"I love you, Metal…" the android lying atop him sighed dreamily, head coming to rest upon a cold, chrome chest.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Author's Note: Because Metal Sonic srsly needs to be in more lemons, and not a single lemon I've seen yet on the Internet has a Shadow Android in it.

Hyper Metal Sonic, Shadow android, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Mecha Sonic © Sega


End file.
